


The most wanted woman

by Clexa0409



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa0409/pseuds/Clexa0409
Summary: The most wanted woman in town has announced that she'll only go on a date with the one who can open her front door with the key around her cat's neck. Many men and women try to hunt the cat down, chase and trap it, but to no avail, the cat is simply too quick, smart and clever, and always finds a way to evade and avoid them.Clarke is the first one to figure out the obvious: Do not chase the cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you'll like it. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own anything from the show. 
> 
> The fic is from a story prompt I found on tumblr by siniristiriita.

Lexa was on her couch, with the television on, even if she wasn't really watching it. She couldn't believe how she had managed to be so lucky and find the love of her life. For years, she had lived alone, thinking that opening up to someone would only end with a broken heart. 

But then, she had met her, and she knew, she knew she was the one. She was ready to open up to someone, but first, the girl had something to do. She smiled remembering how she got here.

The front door opened, and Clarke immediately smelt something good. She believed she was so lucky to have find someone like Lexa, she was beautiful and smart, and funny and a really great cook, which was fortunate because Clarke had once managed to burn toast.

"Hi, kitten, what are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"I'm was thinking about how we got together", she said happily.

"Oh yeah, you made me work so hard to get you on a date" she replied playfully.

_______________

 

It's been two years since Clarke left her hometown, to go to art school. After months of hard work, she finally got her degree. She, then decided to go back to Arkadia, and see her family and friends. Of course, she still talked to them on the phone or via Skype, but it wasn't the same. She missed them, especially her dad. 

Jake was her idol, the person she wanted to be when she grow up. He always supported her, even when she decided to go to art school instead of going to med school and become a doctor like her mother. Abby, well, she wasn't okay with her decision, but eventually understood that it wasn't her choice to make.

Driving through town, she remembered some of the things she used to do with her best friend, Octavia and Raven. The three Musketeers, as they use to call themself, would always get in trouble. But she wouldn't change that for anything. She was really excited to see them again.

Soon, she arrived to her parents house, she parked her car and walked to the front door, where her father was waiting, a smile on his face.

"Hi dad", she said as she hugged him.

"Hello, sweety, I missed you so much," he replied.

"I missed you to, dad. How are you doing?"

"We're doing okay, even though it hasn't been the same since you left. The house is so calm and clean", he joked.

"Hey, I wasn't that messy."

"If you say so, sweety. Come on, get inside, I'm sure you're mother is waiting for you"

The next day, Clarke met her friends at a coffee shop.

"Hey, Clarkey, how are you?"

"Hey O, I'm fine, what about you? I heard you got engaged?"

"Yes, Lincoln proposed to me four months ago, we haven't chose a date wet, but I hope you'll  
be there."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Where is Rae by the way?"

"She's getting coffee".

That's when Raven came to the table carrying three cups of coffee. She turned around and hugged Clarke.

"I missed you so much, Clarkey, there is so much you need to know. Like I got a new job, finally, someone accept that I'm a genius, and I get to choose the people of my team. And I got an assistant, and......" she interrupted.

"We get it Rae, you're a genius, and you're life is awesome" Octavia said, laughing, Clarke joining her.

"Where are the guys? I thought they would be here too."

"Well, they were supposed to, but right now, they chasing a cat across town"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Octavia and Raven then told her the story of Alexandria Woods.

Lexa, had moved in town about eleven month ago. She was beautiful, her green eyes like emerald, her long and curvy brown hair. Every guys had asked her out at least once. But everytime she had refused. But then, two month ago, the most wanted woman of the town had offered a deal to the people. If they managed to catch the key that was attached to her cat collar and open her front door, she would go on a date with them. Of course, everyone who was interested in town had tried, in vain. No one had succeeded, the cat was just to quick and smart for them. Some came close to catching the key, but the cat always find a way to escape. Most finally gave up and moved on, but some still kept trying to catch the cat, like Bellamy and Finn were.

 

"Wait, are you serious? All of that for a date?" she asked, not believing them.

"Yes really, I mean, she's really beautiful. I would chase the cat if my leg wasn't broken", Raven replied.

"Maybe you should try, Clarkey, you might have a chance", Octavia started.

"Yeah, come on Clarkey, please try, if not for you, at least try for me, pretty please", Raven said looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I might give it a shot, just to make you shut up", Clarke answered, "What does the cat look like?"


	2. Chapter 2

About two days later, Clarke find herself in front of the house of Lexa Woods, looking for a cat. She thought it was ridiculous, but she was never one to back out from a challenge. She didn’t know how to proceed, does she just run around the yard hoping to find a cat? She should h  
A woman, most likely lexa, came out of the house.

"Hi, can I help you miss?" the woman asked.

"Oh, well, I'm looking for your cat, apparently if I can open your front door, I get to take you out on a date", she answered with a smile.

"Well, good luck with that, miss.."

"Clarke, I'm Clarke Griffin"

"Miss Griffin, because, as of today, no one managed to do it"

"At least, I would have tried, because now that I see you, it would be my loss not to try and take you out, Miss Woods".

The woman nodded, smile, while turning around marching toward her door.

"I really hope you do, Miss Griffin, have a good day"

"Thanks, you too"

 

An hour later, she was still there, sitting on the grass in front of Lexa's house, waiting. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a cat coming out of the bushes. It was beautiful, it had brown fur and beautiful eyes, but Clarke was too far to see what color they were. She didn't know what to do, does she get up and run after the cat, hoping to catch it or does she wait and see what the cat does. She chose the later, staying where she was, watching the cat. After staring at each other for about ten minutes, the cat got up, and walked slowly towards Clarke. Surprised by the action, she didn't dare to move a muscle. The cat stopped about two meters from her. She was happy that the cat had approached her, but unfortunately, it was getting dark, so she got up and turned towards the cat.

"Bye, kitten, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

She turned around, and walked to her parents' house. In bed, Clarke kept thinking about the beautiful woman, with green eyes and brown hair. She, now, understood why people chased after the cat, the opportunity to go on a date with Lexa Woods, was one you shouldn't try to get. Falling asleep was hard, she thought about how to get the key, and how to get the cat to trust her and let her touch it.

_________________

 

In the morning, Clarke was back in front of the house of the beautiful woman. She sat down against a tree and started drawing everything she saw. The kids playing across the street, the squirrels in the trees, the birds flying above her head. 

After half an hour, she spotted the cat laying a few meters in front of her. Then, she started to draw the cat, in different setting like laying down, going up the trees and chasing the squirrels, running after the butterfly. 

A couple of hours later, the cat had started to approached her again. This time it got really close, the cat had came sitting next to her, but still at a distance. It seems to be looking at Clarke drawing. Sensing the cat had started to trust her, she tried to pet it. But just as she was about to, a guy came running towards the cat and tried to catch it. But it was to fast and avoided the hands trying to grab it. It ran up to the bushes to hide.

 

"What do you think you're doing here? I was about to pet it," she said angrily.

"I thought I could grab the key while the cat looked away, I've been trying to snatch the key for a month now, and I never came this close to succeed as I did today" he replied.

"Well, you saw me, it would have been me who would had had the key, if you hadn't scared the cat" she spat.

The guy didn't even replied and ran away from Clarke. Tired, she decided to try again the next day. She went to grab her stuff and went home.

“Dammit, I was gonna pet it. I could have grabbed the key” she mumbled on her way home. She couldn’t believe the guy had did that. That was so rude of him to do that to her. She had spent the day waiting for that key. And then, she couldn’t, the cat was gone.


	3. CHAPTER 3

The day after that was the same, after a couple of hours, the cat came and sat next to her, watching her draw. This time, she actually petted it a couple of time, but then stopped and started to draw again. She was surprised when she felt the cat rubbing against her hand, like asking to be pet again, which she did.

About ten minutes later, she felt the cat move away, instead of grabbing the key and letting it go, she just waited. The cat climbed onto her lap, and laid down, rubbing it's head against her hand. So with her right hand, she started to pet it while she kept drawing with the other.

When she was done, she put her stuff in her bag and grabbed the key gently from the cat's collar. She got up and went to the front door but remembered that Lexa Woods wasn't here as her car wasn't parked in the driveway. She turned to the cat and crouched down, petting it's head.

"Well, she isn't here right now, so I'll try again tomorrow, okay? I'll be sure to ask her your name so I stop calling you kitten. See you tomorrow, kitten", she said before getting up and walk away.

______________

 

The same night she send a picture of the key to Octavia and raven, with a message saying 'Guess who's getting a date with The Lexa Woods?!"

She got a reply, five seconds later.

 

Rae: No way, you actually did it?

O: I can't believe it. I just told Bell, and he is crying, saying you cheated.

Clarkey: I didn't cheat. I just waited the cat to come to me, and didn't just run after it.

Rae: So what did she say?

Clarkey: Well, she wasn't home so I'll just go again tomorrow.

O: It would be good for you to go out, so I hope she'll actually accept.

Clarkey: Yeah I do to, anyway, I'll keep you posted. Good night, girls.

Rae: Okay, G'night, Musketeers.  
O: G'night.

_______________

 

The next morning, Clarke decided to sleep in, she didn't need to wake up early since she had the key, she could go open the front door of Lexa's house when she wanted. Her parents had went to work so they didn't need her to get out of bed.  
But then she heard something at her window, she got up and opened the curtains. She was surprised to see the cat, but she opened her windows and the cat came in. As she closed said windows, she saw a piece of paper stuck in the cat's collar, she grabbed it and smiled when she read what was on it. 'Hello, Clarke. My name is Anya'.

 

"Well Anya, what are you doing here? How did you even know I would be in this house?" she chuckled.

As expected, she didn't get a response.

"I'm tired, so I'm going back to sleep, you can stay, but don't make to much noise".  
She walked around the bed and got back under the covers. She saw Anya settle at her feet.

______________

About two hours later, Clarke woke up feeling something heavy on her legs. She sat up and screamed. There was a naked woman in her room, in her bed. The scream woke up the woman who looked like she didn't know where she was.

"Lexa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, for your comments and support. I almost stopped updating after a recieving my very first comment which was quite mean. So thanks for the people who comments and leave kudos, that mean the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4

“Lexa? What are you doing in my room? How did you get in? And why are you naked?" Clarke screamed at her.

"Clarke I'm so sorry. I.." she tried to answer but she didn't know what to say.

"Please answers me, because right now, I’m scared".

"No please don't be, okay? I'll explain everything. Just.... do you have something I can cover myself with?" she asked.

Clarke nodded and handed her a blanket.

"Thank you, Clarke. First of all, I'm really sorry for...this" she said pointed at herself. "I'm a shapeshifter, which means I can turn into animals like cats for example. That how I got here, you opened your windows and let me in. But I couldn't get out as you close your windows right after so I decided to stay. I thought I could keep that form for a couple of hours but, apparently I fell asleep and shifted back."

"I...I don't.....How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I was born this way. I could shift into animals for most of my life."

"Okay, but why are you here, Lexa?"

"Well, you were late, so I got curious and wanted to see why."

The blonde didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna go now, I'm really sorry for this Clarke. I hope someday, you can forgive me and we can be friends. Because I really liked spending time with you while you were drawing."

Lexa got up, and exited the house and walked back to hers.  
Clarke was left alone with her thoughts. How was this possible? What was she going to do?

______________

 

Back to her house, Lexa was crying. How did she let this happen? Again? Years ago she had promised herself not to fall in love again. It was too painful, and she always end up with a broken heart and has to move away so her secret don't get out.

______________

 

A couple hours later, she was still crying on her couch but was startled by someone knocking on her door. She didn't answer but the knocking kept going so, she finally got up ready to send away whoever was at her door. She didn't expect Clarke to be here.  
Clarke could see that Lexa had been crying. Her eyes were red and tears were still running down her cheeks.

 

"What are you doing here Clarke?”

“I’m here to ask you to go on a date with me.”


	5. chapter 5

“What?” Lexa asked.

“What do you mean ‘what’? I grabbed the key, I take you out. That was the deal right?” the blonde replied. 

“Well, yeah it was, but I thought now that you know the truth you wouldn’t want to see me again. Especially, after you found me naked in your bed”. 

“I have to be honest with you here, that was.. really strange and it freaked me out a little. But, I mean, now that I think about it, it’s kinda cool”

“Really, aren’t you afraid or anything?” 

“Well not really, I mean if you were dangerous, you would have hurt people but, to my knowledge, nobody got hurt so…” she smirked. 

“That’s true, I would never hurt anyone intentionally.” 

Clarke didn’t say anything about the ‘intentionally’, she figured she’d ask later. 

"Well, I got the key." She answered with a smile. "So I'm here, to ask you on a date."

“Well, Clarke, if I remember correctly, the deal was that I would go on a date with the person who could open my front door, which you haven’t”, she smirked. 

“Okay, so go back in and lock the door” Clarke said. 

Lexa smiled, and got back into her house and locked her front door. To be honest, she was a little scared that Clarke would back out and go away. 

Clarke took a deep breathe and got the key from her pocket. She put the key into the lock and turned the key. 

She entered the house, and saw that Lexa wasn’t behind the door, so Clarke ventured further into the house, until she found her. 

Lexa was on her couch, waiting. Clarke thought it would be okay for her to sit next to the brunette. 

“Hi, Lexa. I’m Clarke, and I opened your front door. So I’m here to ask you out.” she said with a wide smile, “Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?”, Clarke was getting more nervous by each minute passing.   
“It would be my pleasure, Clarke” she replied. Lexa was so happy that Clarke was still here, with her, after learning the truth. It was a huge step for her to take. The last two times she had trusted someone with her secret, it hadn’t ended well. She smiled, remembering the last person who had accepted her. It had been hilarious from Lexa’s point of vue. 

The girls talked for a few hours, learning a little about the other. After a few hours, Clarke got up. 

“Bye Lexa, I’ll come get you tomorrow night at 7.00 if that’s okay with you”, Clarke said. 

“That works, Bye Clarke”, she replied. She didn’t know what to do, does she shakes Clarke’s hand, does she kiss her on the cheek? On the mouth? Fortunately, Clarke was this nervous, and just did what she wanted to do. She leaned in and kissed Lexa on the cheek. 

“See you tomorrow, kitten”, she said before exiting the house. Lexa smiled at the nickname. She was so happy right now, she couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. Clarke had become the event of the day that got her out of bed. 

_________________

 

Back in her bed, later that night, Lexa was still smiling, she was already getting nervous for her date with Clarke, but knowing that Clarke accepted that part of her, was something kinda new for Lexa. In fact, the only person who had accepted her was her best friend. A normal person, who had nothing to do with that kind of supernatural, but still accepted her. 

Lexa grabbed her phone, and dialled a number. 

“Come on, Anya, pick up”


	6. chapter 6

Lexa was getting ready for her date. In forty-five minutes, Clarke would be picking her up, and she wasn’t near ready. She had changed her outfit about five times, never finding right enough, sexy enough. She now had settled for a beautiful black dress, with good shoes, the kind that didn’t hurt her feet after wearing them for an hour. 

There was a knock on her door. ‘Fuck’ she thought, ‘she’s early’. Lexa got to the door, took a deep breath before opening it. 

“Wow, you’re beautiful” Lexa said to Clarke. The blonde had chosen to wear a white shirt with a beautiful black pair of pants. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, kitten” Clarke said, smiling at the blush appearing on Lexa’s face. She had noticed how Lexa would react to the nickname and decided to use it to her advantage. Knowing how it affected the brunette, made her less nervous about messing it all. 

“Almost, I just need to go get my purse” she replied. 

“Okay, I’ll just go wait you by the car”, the blonde said before turning and walking to her car. 

_________________

 

They entered the restaurant, and a waitress came to them. 

“Hello, do you have a reservation” the girl asked. 

“Yes, it’s Griffin” Clarke replied. 

The girl checked and led them to a table. 

“Your waitress will be here shortly, here are the menus” she gave them the menus before going back to the entry of the restaurant. 

A few minutes later, the waitress came to the girls’ table. 

“Good evening ladies, my name is Nyhlah, I’ll be serving you tonight. Did you choose what you wanted?” the waitress asked them. 

The girls nodded and told her their orders.   
When the waitress left their table, Clarke looked at Lexa with adoration. The girl was beautiful, she couldn’t believe she had the chance to be here with her. 

“So, how did all began, the challenge?” Clarke asked. 

“Well, it was my best friend’s idea. Anya was always annoying me because she thought I wasn’t going out enough or trying to date enough..” she’s cut by Clarke.

“Wait, Anya? Anya’s your best friend? Then why did you told me your name was Anya when you came to my room?”

“Well, if I told you my name was Lexa, you would have know something was up. Let me remind you, you weren’t supposed to know about me for a while”

“Okay, keep going then..” she smiled. 

“Thank you Clarke. Well Anya kept telling me I could get anyone in town if I wanted, but I always replied that it wasn’t true. And, when she talked about getting people to do stupid things if they could date me, I just couldn’t stop laughing, I didn’t believe her”

Lexa stopped explaining Clarke how it all started when the waitress came back with their drinks. 

“Thank you” Clarke said. 

When the waitress left the table, Lexa started again. 

“So Anya decided we should bet on it. Later we came out with the idea of me changing into a cat and making people chase me.” She smiled as she remembered that conversation with her best friend. 

“Why a cat? Is Anya like you?”

“No anya isn’t a shapeshifter. Well, it’s a joke between Anya and I. When I first told her what I was, she didn’t believe me, so I decided to simply show her. I turned into a dog, but she wasn’t scared, she was amazed. It was surprising to me but I trusted her so, she she asked me to change into something else I did. So I change into a snake, a sheep, a duck, a rabbit, a bird, and she wasn’t scared at all, she just kept on telling me ‘okay, what else’ so I kept going, turning into everything I could think of”

Clarke was mesmerized by Lexa, she was so focus on the brunette that she didn’t even realized her plate was in front of her and the waitress was already gone. Lexa took a bite of her food and continued her story. 

“But then, I couldn’t think of anything, so I turned into a cat. And she started yelling and running across the room telling to change into something else. Turns out, she was afraid of cats”

“No way, she wasn’t afraid because you were a shapeshifter but because you were a cat?” Clarke asked between laughs 

“Yes, Clarke. Ever since, when she annoys me, I just turn into a cat, and she start promising to never do it again, that I don’t have to be like this. And it’s just hilarious”. 

“I’d love to meet her someday, and see what she’s like when she sees you as a cat”

“Really? “ the blonde nodded. “Well, she’s coming to see me the day after tomorrow, you could come have dinner with us?”

“I would love to, Lexa.”

The rest of the dinner went great, Lexa found it easy to talk to the girl and be herself, not being afraid of the girl running away. 

_____________

They were parked in front of Lexa’s house, the brunette knew the night had to come to an end. She didn’t want Clarke to leave but she knew it was too soon to invite her in at this point. 

Clarke exited the car and went to opened Lexa’s door. 

“Thank you, Clarke” lexa said as she stepped out of the car. 

“You’re welcome” 

“Well, it was an amazing night, I’m glad you were the one to succeed the challenge”

“I’m glad you liked it, maybe we could do it again next week?”

“It would be my pleasure, Clarke” Lexa answered rapidly, like she was afraid the blonde would take the offer back. 

“Okay, well, I better be going home now, I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?”

“Sure”

The girls were silent for a couple of minutes. After a moment, Clarke finally found the courage to ask. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course, you don’t have to ask”. 

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s face and leaned in, but stopping a few inches away from the girl’s lips. Letting her have the choice to back out if she didn’t want it. Lexa put her lips against the blonde’s. The kiss was soft, either girls wanting to be too forward but afraid to end it. 

A couple minutes later, Clarke found it in her to stop the kiss. She could see Lexa still had her eyes closed, and was breathing hard. 

“Have a good night, Lexa”

“You too, Clarke”


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait but I had some things to deal with.  
> Here's a new chapter. Tell me what you think.  
> I think the next chapter will be the last, so I hope you guys enjoyed this story and the next one that I'm still working out some details before starting to write it.

FLASHBACK

Lexa and Anya had been friends for a few years now, even though they were very different from one another. Lexa was an introvert, she would rather stay in, read a good book on the couch while drinking hot cocoa instead of going out with friends like Anya. On the contrary, Anya didn't like to stay in, she had to keep moving and discover new things.

So when Anya became friends with her, Lexa thought it was some kind trick like Anya was playing her, but after a few month, she started to trust Anya.

A few years later, Anya was still here, she was the only person Lexa let enter into her life and get close to her. She soon realized that her secret was starting to weight on their friendship because Lexa hated having to lie to her best friend.

She decided it was time to tell Anya the truth. For a couple of weeks, she planned her revelation, how she would start the conversation, how she would end it, what she had to say. But most of all, she started to imagine how Anya would react and how to protect herself if needed.  
\-----------------  
As soon as she woke up, Lexa was stressed out. Anya would be coming soon to her house for lunch and Lexa would tell her her secret.  
That was it, that would be the moment Lexa feared the most. Being rejected by her best friend.

 

\---------------

 

Lunch was almost over, yet, Lexa still haden't said anything to Anya. Everytime she opened her mouth to tell the truth she would freeze.  
While eating dessert, Lexa had to say something, it was time. If she didn't do it now, she would never do it.

"An, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead, I'm listening." 

"The reason I'm always so closed off, and have trouble getting out in the real world is because there is something about me that is different from other people." 

"What is it?"

"I'm a shapeshifter. I can turn into animals. " 

"Yeah right, what's the real reason?" 

"Anya, I am telling you the truth. I'm a shapeshifter"

"Prove it then."

"Humm, What?"

"I knew it. You can't prove it. You ain't a shapeshifter."

"I can prove it. You just startled me."

"Do it then. I'm waiting." 

Lexa took a deep breath and thought about something to change into. A second later, Anya found a snake before her eyes. She couldn’t believe it, her best friend was a shapeshifter. She could change form. 

“It’s...It’s so..COOL! Oh my god, I can’t believe it. Okay, what else you got?” Anya asked almost screaming. 

Lexa was surprised, her best friend was okay with it, more than okay even. Then, she changed into a sheep. 

“Keep going, Lexa. What else you got?”

She then turned into a duck, a rabbit and even a bird. Everytime she got the same reaction from her best friend. She would ask her to turn into something else.  
So she kept going, again and again, until she couldn’t think of any animal to turn into. 

“Come on, Lexa, please again”, she begged. 

Lexa had an idea, she closed her eyes and change again. She turned into a cat. A loud scream rang in the room. 

“LEXA, NO CHANGE BACK!!! CHANGE BACK!” she screamed as she ran across the room. 

Lexa took pity of her best friend and change back to her human form. 

“I can’t believe it, you don’t care that I’m a shapeshifter but you’re afraid of a small cat”, Lexa said between laughter.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lexa” 

Lexa just rolled her eyes and kept laughing. 

“You’re a jerk, you know that, right?” she pouted. 

Lexa was laughing as she got closer to Anya and hugged her. 

“ Come on, let’s go get a drink”

“Or two”, Anya replied.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I keep going?  
> Feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumblr: clexa0409
> 
> I'm looking for prompt or story ideas, so if you guys have any,feel free to end them to me :)


End file.
